Loba Rowich
Loba Rowich is a female halfling bard and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Loba Rowich a famous bard in the Emeron region and the High Mayoress of the Confederation of Halfling Shires and the Mayor of Home. History Loba Rowich is a legendary bard famous throughout all of Emeron for her songs and stories. Originally from Home she ultimately decided to go back to settle down after many years traveling and entertaining. After returning home she quickly found herself beloved and was elected mayor of Home even though she didn’t really run. She accepted her duty, however, and proved quite adept at it, eventually being elected High Mayoress for all the shires. Loba had a long adventuring career in her youth and has even played at courts all over the realms, including King Koris’ court years ago. Unrest in the Shires On the 20th of Unicorn, 1159 the Joined of Vesper unearthed a letter seeming to implicate Wellsby Tunnley, the former mayor of Roadshire, and Loba in a conspiracy to stag attacks through the hamlets of Roadshire in an effort to weaken the position of the new mayor, Jogo Copperpot. The apparent goal of the scheme was to get Tunnley re-elected as Mayor of Roadshire and one hamlet, Cliffbarrow, had already been wiped out by hired mercenaries. Armed with the letter Mayor Copperpot had Tunnley arrested and on tried on the 23rd of Unicorn. Tunnley proclaimed his innocence, but had no proof that he was not involved. Mayor Copperpot sentenced him to death and he was hanged two days later after allegedly writing a confession letter while imprisoned. Copperpot demanded that High Mayoress Rowich report to Roadshire to answer the charges against her in both the in letter recovered by the Joined of Vesper as well as Wellsby Tunnley's written confession. Rowich refused, condemning Tunnley's execution. Due to a letter writing and information spreading campaign launched by Copperpot, demand for Rowich to answer the charges began to rise and she ultimately agreed to a Council of Mayors in a neutral location with the church of Arvoreen providing security, as they have rules about remaining out of internal political matters of the shires they defend. The Council took place on the in Townsville and on the 7th of Lion, 1159, The Council of Mayors narrowly voted against High Mayoress Loba, demanding that she travel to Roadshire for a trial. Enraged, Rowich called this decision a travesty of justice, attacked the validity of Mayor Copperpot's evidence and condemned in the strongest terms his execution of Wellsby Tunnley and accusations against her. Mayor Copperpot decreed that as the only Shire with a real military, the Drezzen's Destroyers, she would surrender herself or be taken by force to face justice. The High Mayoress left the Council of the Mayors, daring Jogo to "come and get her," and returned to Home immediately. The Battle of Home On the 18th of Lion, Roadshire’s militia and the vast majority of the Drezzen’s Destroyers march to Home under the command of Mayor Jogo Copperpot. The Clerics of Arvoreen in Roadshire refused to support Mayor Jogo’s claims, but did agree to defend Roadshire from bandits, barbarians or monsters while the Drezzen’s Destroyers and the militia are fighting in Home. On the 20th of Lion the army arrived outside of Home and Mayor Copperpot demanded that Roba be turned over or he would take her by force. Roba had the support of of the city's population and the churches, including the local church of Arvoreen, and refused to turn herself over to Jogo's judgement. Jogo launched an attack upon Home and though it was a bloody battle, Jogo was soundly defeated and withdrew. On the 22nd of Lion Jogo Copperpot lead the remains of his forces back to Roadshire only to find the assembled might of Roadshire’s church of Arvoreen assembled against him and denying them access back to the city. Guardian Maxima Banksbee, the head of the church of Arvoreen, demanded Jogo's surrender, stating she had evidence that he had set up the entire conflict in order to try to gain power. Jogo ordered an attack on Banksbee's forces, but the skirmish was short lived as many of the surviving forces refused to fight against their fellow townsfolk. Jogo is slain in the fighting in what became known as the Battle of Jogo's Fall. Roadshire’s Militia and the Drezzen’s Destroyers stood down, acknowledging Guardian Maxima's authority. She claimed temporary command of Roadshire, issuing a decree that she will hold an election for Roadshire’s mayor as soon as feasible. Personality and Abilities Roba is a pleasant woman who enjoys a story, song and good company and feels a great kinship and protective streak to her people. She is a spectacular bard, having visited many places and played in many halls in her youth. She has a vast array of knowledge on a huge amount of topics, is a skilled orator, a great dancer, has a wonderful singing voice and has mastered both the Lute and the Recorder. Although she is not a fan of violence, when forced to resort to it she is quite skilled with the rapier and dart and is able to call upon up to the sixth circle of arcane magic learned during her long career as a bard. Category:Characters Category:Emeron